Who Are You? OC Nia
by Yuufie
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu berada di posisi Nia yang menghadapi perubahan kelakuan Ryu yang dicintai? Sertakan jawaban kalian pada review cerita ini XD


Based on a true story…

Kisah ini berasal dari cerita pengalaman nyata (well, saya gak mungkin mention namanya disini) yang menurut saya cukup menarik kalo diangkat menjadi cerita cinta author dan pairing kesayangannya~ (Amakusa Ryu of course) cerita ini sudah mengalami beberapa perubahan yang akan menambah dramatisasi cerita sehingga tak seluruhnya merupakan cerita asli…

Enjoy the story XD

Who R U?

Sudah setahun lebih kami menjalani hubungan ini. Suka duka, senang canda tawa kami hadapi bersama… Akan tetapi ada hal yang selalu menghantui pikiranku siang malam…

Di kedai kafe pinggir jalan…

"…a….Nia… Hey!"

"Eh? Ya? Kenapa tadi?" Kataku kaget karena Ryu melambaikan tanganya di depanku.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok bengong?" Tanya Ryu

"nggak kok,gapapa.. hahaha…" Kataku tertawa menyembunyikan ekspresi galau.

"Jadi gimana nih? Jawaban yang ini udah ketemu?" Tanya Kyu kepadaku.

"Eh, iya… duh, gimana ya?"

"Hhh… Sudahlah Kyuu.. aku lelaaaaah…." Kata megu menghela nafas

"Iya nih! Besok2 aja kerjainnya.. udah mau malem.. aku ada kerjaan nih di gedung konstruksi yang baru" Kata Kinta menutup bukunya dan merapihkan barang bawaannya.

"Yaudah deh… toh Kazuma juga udah tidur tuh… gayanya aja sok belajar padahal…." Kata Kyu sambil ngintip di balik buku Kazuma yang berdiri. Terlihat sosok Kazuma yang tertidur dengan lelap sehingga liurnya membasahi sedikit bukunya.

"BANGUN, PEMALAS!" Teriak Kinta di sebelah Kazuma.

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!..." *BRUKK!*

Kazuma yang kaget karena teriakan itu langsung jatuh ke belakang. Mereka semua tertawa karena tingkah Kazuma.

"Kita pusing2 kerjain tugas, malah tidur." Kata Kinta marah, "Sudah pulang deh pulang! Aku mau istirahat sebelum pekerjaanku dimulai… kepalaku rasanya mau meledak." Kata Kinta yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kafe itu, disusul Kyu, dan Megu. Sedangkan Kazuma masih merapihkan barangnya yang terjatuh karena kejadian tadi.

"Hey.. kamu kenapa sih? Gak enak badan?" Tanya Ryu padaku.

"Nggak, Ryu.. aku gak apa2.." Kataku meyakinkan.

Aku merapihkan buku millikku dan milik Ryu. Bergegas menuju ke rumah dengan alasan mau masak untuk makan malam. Sepanjang perjalananku pulang bersama dia, dia terus bercerita tentang dirinya dan tentang tugas yang tadi kita diskusikan. Walau telingaku mendengar, namun tak satupun kata2 yang ia ucapkan masuk ke dalam otakku.

Sesampainya di apartemen, kami berpisah menuju kamar masing2. Ketika berpisah, kurasa ada sedikit kecurigaan Ryu padaku. Namun kuanggap saja itu hanya perasaan dia kepadaku yang selalu curiga bila ada sesuatu denganku.

Setibanya di kamarku, aku langsung melempar tas ke arah sofa dan merenggangkan tubuh. Kembali lagi pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalaku. Berusaha kulupakan, tetapi terus menghantuiku. ARGH! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Kulihat tas milikku. Kupikir dengan mengerjakan tugas yang tadi kita diskusikan dapat membuat otakku sibuk dengan pertanyaan seputar tugas. Tapi….

"Buku Ryu? Kok bisa disini?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku falshback ke kedai kafe dimana aku membereskan buku milikku dan buku Ryu. "mungkin terselip saat aku beres2 tadi. Sebaiknya aku kembalikan buku ini. Takut dia nyariin…" Kataku sambil berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengembalikan buku ini ke pemiliknya.

Setiba di depan kamar Ryu, hanya ada 1 dalam pikiranku. "_setelah dia menerima buku ini, aku akan langsungberbalik dan kembali ke kamarku!"_

Bel pintu ku bunyikan, terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dari dalam, pertanda ia akan membukakan pintu untukku. Seketika itu juga jantungku berdegup kencang.

"…Ya? Oh, kamu.. kenapa, Nia?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ini, buku kamu.. keselip tadi di tumpukan buku aku. Takut kamu nyariin." Kataku menyerahkan buku itu padanya.

"Ooh.. Makasih..pantes tadi aku cariin kok bukunya gak ada. Baru mau tanya kamu." Kata Ryu tersenyum padaku.

Seketika itu aku diam. Mana rencanaku untuk langsung berbalik dan pergi? Kenapa aku diam? Aku terpaku setengah menunduk di hadapannya.

"Yuk, masuk dulu.. kamu pasti belum masak kan? Gak mungkin kamu baru sampe kamar langsung masak." Katanya sambil merangkulku masuk.

Aku hanya diam menuruti kata2nya seolah aku terhipnotis. Aku tahu hal ini akan membuatku kembali terngiang akan kejadian itu dan pertanyaan itu lagi. Kenapa aku masuk? Padahal aku tahu jika aku masuk, maka dia akan….

"duduk dulu.. aku siapin air minum.. sekalian mau ngomong masalah di kafe tadi." Katanya mempersilahkan aku duduk.

"_aduh… sekarang aku gak bisa berbuat apa2.. dia mau ngomong apa?"_

Dia datang dan menyerahkan aku segelas air putih. "Minum dulu.." dia langsung duduk di sampingku dan melihatku meminum air putih yang dia berikan.

"kamu tadi kenapa di kafe? Gak biasanya kamu begitu."

"gapapa kok." Kataku meyakinkan.

"gapapanya kamu tuh pasti apa2." Kata Ryu menapat mataku.

"Bener." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Lagi bete?"

"Nggak."

"Abis ditanyain jawabnya singkat gitu"

"Ya, abis aku mau jawab apalagi?" Kataku berusaha meyakinkan

"Tuh kan. Malah marah" Katanya setengah pasrah

"Ih… ya terserah kamu lah."

Ryu mendekatiku dan merangkulku. "Kalo ada apa2 kamu ngomong lah." Aku hanya diam mengikuti permainannya. Mataku hanya menatap gelasku yan tadi ku gunakan ujntuk minum. Tanpa kusadari, wajahnya sudah berada di depan wajahku. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadin namun tak dapat kutolak.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku tak dapat berbuat apapun kecuali terus mengikuti permainannya walau di dalam hati aku tak ingin karena aku tahu kemana hal ini akan berlanjut. Aku terjebak. Di satu sisi aku menginginkan ini, di sisi lain, aku tak suka dengan perbuatan dia yang terus seperti ini. Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di pikiranku. Aku berusaha menikmati permainannya namun pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiranku tak dapat aku hilangkan.

Tangannya mulai menjalar ke perutku. Aku tahu… Aku sudah menduga hal ini aku tahu kemana tangan itu menuju. Semakin naik… jantungku semakin kencang berdegup. Hati dan pikiranku terbelah 2. Pikiranku sangat menikmati hal ini, namum perasaanku terus menolak dan bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku. Pertanyaan itu terus muncul hingga pada akhirnya tangan itu tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Diremasnya kedua gunung yang kumiliki. Aku mengerang dan mendesah. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa karena pikiranku sangat menikmati hal ini. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tolong aku. Dengar kata hatiku! Tolong dengar!

Dicubitnya puncak gunung itu sehingga desahanku semakin menjadi. Lidahnya menjulur masuk dan mencari langit2 mulutku sehingga kepalaku kosong dibuatnya. Hatikupun luluh dan mengikuti permainannya. Bajuku disingkap ke atas sehingga dia dapat melihat kedua gunung kembar itu sebentar dan…

"…Aaah…"

Dilahapnya salah satu gunung itu selagi tangan lainnya bermain dengan kembarannya. Digigitnya puncak gunung itu dengan lembut sehingga aku kembali mengeluarkan suara itu. Aku dapat merasakan lidahnya yang menelusuri setiap mili dari gunung itu. Ditambah dengan tangan hangatnya yang terus bermain. Pikiranku kosong… benar2 kosong… pertanyaan itu tertutupi dengan rasa nikmat yang dibuatnya.

Seketika aku tersadar dan memberikan signal padanya "_sebaiknya tak kita teruskan permainan ini"_ dengan cara memegang kepalanya dan mengangkatnya agar aku dapat menciumnya sekali lagi. Ciuman kasih sayang…

Dirapihkannya busanaku, seraya ia mengecup keningku. Aku senang. Juga sedih. Aku gembira, juga marah. Kamu bukanlah orang yang aku kenal. Kembali pertanyaan itu menghantui dirikku.

"_Siapakan kamu? Dimana dirimu yang dahulu? Yang mencintaiku dengan kasih dan bukan dengan nafsu. Do you love me or lust me?"_

Pertanyaan itu semakin jelas terpapar di pikiranku sehingga aku hampir tak sanggup menahan air mata.

"Umm, Ryu.. Maaf.. aku mau masak untuk makan malam, jadi sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku." Kataku sambil berdiri menuju pintu keluar.

"Baiklah." Katanya berdiri dan mengantarku menuju pintu keluar.

"Nia, Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan buku milikku." Katanya sambil membuka pintu dan menatapku.

"…Sama2, Ryu." Kataku tersenyum sambil terus menahan tangis. "Bye~ sampai ketemu nanti.." Kataku kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Sampai nanti." Kata Ryu

Aku dapat mendengar pintu tertutup di belakangku. Aku lega karena dia tidak mengetahui hal yang menghantui pikiranku. Aku segera berlari ke kamarku untuk melampiaskan perasaanku.

Setibaku di kamar, aku berlari menuju kasur dan menutup wajahkku dengan bantal. Aku menangis kesal. Aku terus marah kepada dirinya.

"_KAMU BODOH! AKU KESEL SAMA KAMU? APA KAMU GAK LIAT SELAMA INI AKU BERUBAH GARA2 KAMU? KAMU GAK PEKA!"_

Aku kembali menangis. Dan pertanyaan itu kembali lagi terulang dan terus membuatku pusing.

"_Kamu sayang padaku? Atau hanya nafsu? SEMUA COWOK TERNYATA SAMA AJA!"_

Pertanyaan belum terjawab namun aku sudah dibutakan dengan kemarahan. Hanya karena sikapnya yang berubah belakangan ini membuatku kesal. Aku mencintaimu karena aku sayang padamu. Bukan karena aku nafsu padamu. Seharusnya kamu tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. Tapi apa yang kamu pikirkan juga sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku bukanlah seorang yang mampu membaca pikiran orang lain. Tidakkah kamu bisa menilaiku? Apakah kamu tidak bisa merasakan perubahan padamu? Kamu detektif! Seharusnya kamu bisa menganalisa hatiku.

Sampai kapan aku akan menggunakan topeng paslu ini sebagai penghindaran? Sampai kapan aku akan terus menyimpan hal ini? Sampai kapan aku akan terus tersenyum palsu padanya? Jika aku bicara padanya apakah yang akan dia jawab? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Akankah perkataannya itu jujur? Atau hanya kebohongan yang bertujuan untuk membuatku tetap bertahan di sampingnya? Hatiku dipenuhi keraguan. Kamu bukanlah orang yang aku kenal. Kamu bukanlah Ryu yang aku cintai. Ryu yang aku cintai tidak akan berbuat seperti ini. Apa yang harus ku perbuat?

Aku terus menangis dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang membuatku semakin depresi dan semakin bingung akan tindakan dan perbuatan yanng Ryu lakukan padaku. Aku ingin dia melakukan hal itu. Aku senang! Tapi bagaimana jika dia hanya menginginkanku karena tubuhku?

Ya… aku pernah bertanya padanya sekali. Apakah dia mencintaiku atau hanya karena nafsu semata? Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan dia katakan. Dia menjawab mencintaiku, bukan nafsu. Dia meragukanku. Dia sudah pernah memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu. Dan sekali lagi aku merasa terhipnotis. Aku membiarkan dia melakukan semua hal itu padaku. Jadi sekarang aku harus apa?

**To Be Continued**

Dalam chapter ini, REVIEW SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN! Karena akan menentukan jalan cerita selanjutnya. Isi dari review dapat berupa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Nia dan apa yang harus Nia lakukan. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Kripik pedas juga boleh~

Ditunggu reviewnya XD


End file.
